sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Raven the Cyberhog
"My directives are simple if not understandable: Secure the gems, protect the colony, and go my own way. The Mercenary work is consolation to me." Raven Amadeus Warrens, or by his real name, 'Isaac Ellicott Warrens ', is a fan character created by Nitrogen218. He is a character who started out as a very studious and intelligent hedgehog who was thrown into an alien war for three years through an old document called the Ancestor's Accord, and thrown unto the wartorn ruins of Cyberspace. He fled with many other, only to have the past catch up with him. He also became the guardian of the four Raggadak Gems during this time, and had to keep them out of the grasp of Za Nakrota, who intends to use them, and another object known as the Terraform Matrix. However, after having destroyed Za Nakrota, he chose to abandon the idea of fighting for good, and joined a colony of other Cyber Mobians with the means of becoming a mercenary, which is what he is to this day. Appearance Isaac is currently a 19-year-old hedgehog that stands 3'4" and weighs 45lbs. He currently has red fur all over his body aside from his inner ears, muzzle, stomach, arms and hands. He also has two quills on his upper back. He also has small black streaks on his quills, and long black streaks on his quills. He also has green hair on his head that goes down on the sides of his head, and had a large green bang that covers one of his eyes. For his attire, he wears a sleeveless black leather jacket with silver zippers on it. He also wears a white tank top under the jacket. For his hands, he wears white gloves that are secured by orange, metallic cuffs. White spike motifs are on the cuffs as well. For footwear, he wears white shoes that are secured by black ankle cuffs, which are also metallic. He also has mahogany, green , and silver accents. The shoes have a mahogany color in between the hexagons. Pre-Transport Back when Isaac was a full fledged hedgehog, he was 15 years of age with a height of 3'3" and a weight of 46lbs. He was a brown hedgehog with short quills covered by brown hair with some small bangs in the front. His eyes were brown and had peach skin. He also wears glasses with thick, black frames. For his attire at the time, he wore a white, longsleeved dress shirt with a folded collar on top of a white undershirt. He also wore a tie that had a red and dark red pattern. He even wore basic white gloves over his hands. He also wears tan dress pants secured by a jade green fabric belt with a silver buckle. For footwear, he wore big black dress shoes that often sounded like boots. Cyber-Mobian This is essentially what he looks like when his skin cloak is deactivated and goes into combat or is in a colony. He is seen with the quills being present. His hair is indeed present, but almost looked triangular. He also wears some lightweight red, orange, and black armor on his body. He's three fingers on his hands, and two toes on his feet. Under his feet are small circular emitters that enable him to hover off the ground. On his chest, a black battleaxe is etched into the armor, a sign used to detail the Warmonger Class of Cyberspace's group of fighters called the "Tiquoir" or "Shadow Knight." Personality To start, Raven is a very intelligent being, especially with complex mathematic equations, Logical Reasoning, and Robotic science. When it comes to language, he is a bilingual individual, able to understand ancient Terabytian and English. Furthermore, he is logic oriented; focusing his methods on the most logical output and input, emphasizing a "Logic Always Wins " mindset and relies on common knowledge. In turn, he often announces his actions due to him having mechanical components and having a partially robotic mind. He may announce he is in the process of calculation as a reflex. In Social environments, Raven is socially anxious and often prefers to complete his directives alone, often denying assistance unless they can prove to be effective and compliant around him. Whenever he is in close proximity to others, he will quickly put his head down, often out of disinterest toward conversation. When it to trust, it will prove to be difficult as he doesn't trust anyone aside from the Colonists he escaped with. He will open up if the person or persons does some things for him, and can be able to keep his race a secret. When he believes they can be trusted, he will isolate himself and the others in order to fully engage in conversation. In rare situations, Raven will offer his services for free, but only to those that have proven trustworthy to him or his fellow colonists Speaking of compliance, Raven is often fixated on completing the directive assigned to him as a hired gun. This is because it helps keep any potential threats and earn rings on the side, which he actually doesn't really like or care for at all, but it helps with purchasing goods. When it comes to the colonists or the Gems, he becomes aggressive and overprotective, a result of him having seen so much loss. He is not afraid to kill if it means others keep their distance. History 'Authors Note: There will be subpages going in depth regarding specific events related to the history. What you will be reading is, for now, an abridged history to keep this page from being too long. ' Childhood To start, Raven was born as the second born child to Valerie Winchester Warrens, who was a robotics scientist and a researcher, and Micheal Arthur Warrens , A professor that teaches Robotics Research and Innovation courses at Robert C. Silverson University. His sister, Crystal Dorothy Warrens, was born three years earlier. He was also born with a slow metabolism. Under his real name of Isaac Ellicott Warrens, he was often watched over with his sister by their mother, who often worked in her lab in a specially crafted sub basement of the house, keeping the kids from finding it. He also had developed deep bond with his parents as he approached his early childhood, while his sister was making friends in school. He went to the same school as his sister, of course, and has developed a close bond with her, as well as a rivalry. A Breadcrumb of Misery While he was still 3 years old, his parents would often take breaks in separate means. For his father, he would go out for some walks, mainly closer to the early hours of the evening at the start of, or after sunset. His mother would often try to squeeze in some conversation with her friends. However, this would change when his father, Micheal, went out one night and didn't return until early the next morning, only to be a completely different being. Raven and his sister were subject to this. They had become subjects of a series of cult rituals called, "qibjori", or "Summons". This cult believed that the next generation of a family, mainly kids and early teens, to be exposed to their divine leader's influence, which would mean that this would prepare them for their divine to arrive to give the cult followers abilities that could change the world for the betterment of the world. Aside from cult rituals, they would also be subject to unnecessary anger, and threats of violence from their father, who would often try to manipulate his wife and try to override control as the head of the house instead of even distribution. It came to a head when Isaac and Crystal started having night terrors as a result of exposure to the cult rituals. When they would complain, the complaints would be ignored seeing it as a sign that it is working. They claimed to have nightmares about dead bodies littering the streets, corpses strung up on rusty iton chains on brick walls, and the wails of the many who were in pain or dying. Blood spilled in the streets, parents, and buildings in complete shambles. Yet, this soon came to a head when Raven experienced a night terror that would keep him up at night twice. Isaac woke to another night terror, where us all by his lonesome in a pitch black void with nary a soul in sight. This loneliness would soon be broken a ring of fire surrounds him, slowly getting smaller. He would try to find a way over, only for the flames to get higher when he tried. It wasn't until he heard a voice, low and deep, telling him about how Isaac's actions entertain the voice. Not wanting to be burned alive, Isaac begs to be let out of the ring and the void, but was stopped. He hears the voice say that he just wanted to inform him about how his future was in danger. The voice informed him that all the night terrors he was having were the signs and messages that were being brought to him. Isaac is then offered a necklace with a pentagram on it to wane away sinister forces that could coming his. He takes the necklace, only to be set ablaze the flames he was surrounded by, starting from his feet, working their way to his head. He proceeded to scream and beg but to no avail, which would wake him up in reality. Sweating with a rapidly beating heart, Raven sat straight up on his bed, only to be in his room again. He calmed down, only to hear the sound of the necklace he had in the dream come to his chest. Upon seeing the same necklace, he let out a scream, alerting his mother and sister. His father would be joining them, only to have a smirk on his face, petrifying the already scared Isaac. Two nights of fear and multiple heated parental arguments later, His mom and dad officially split, kicking "Micheal" out of the house, and leaving Valerie to raise him and his sister alone. Lugens Mater Forward, it's been 3 years since the divorce. Isaac is now 6, and Crystal is 9. Isaac wouldn't be able to see his mother until nightfall, which is when he would be under the watchful eye of his uncle, Roscoe Sinclair Warrens. There were times where he saw his mother frazzled and short-tempered, leading him to want to keep to himself. One month after Isaac's Birthday, his mother was killed by an opportunistic killer known by the masses as "Crisp." What happened was that "Crisp" approached Valerie saying that he had been shot in the foot by a lunatic. Asking for some help, Valerie reluctantly let him in when he refused to stop begging and pleading to be let in, despite not even trying to ask others for assistance. A scuffle ensued afterwards and she died as a result(See Valerie the Hedgehog, which isn't made yet) Isaac and Crystal were separated a month after the funeral when his uncle Roscoe learned that he couldn't afford both of them, given that he has kids of his own, so he took Crystal with him, and Valerie's friend adopted him. Initium Novum For the next 6 years, Isaac would be going to a new school with his new sisters, Francesca and Francine to a new school, and actually try to have a brand new start. There, he was often alone, purposefully so because he believed that this would be the best way for him to study and get his assignments done. This was fruitful for him as he managed to receive passing grades in a few classes. In turn, he became the school nerd and was often alone as a result. He also became a target for a older student, Vanessa Delmira Mavens, and her group of friends that often bullied him. This in turn made him suicidal and depressed, but he didn't execute it because it wasn't logically the right choice later down the road. Much like he did before his parents died, Raven would go on to develop a deep bond with his sisters and his adoptive parents, but hasn't forgotten where his previous family. He would in turn feel homesick thinking about his old life. When he isn't homesick, he would actually partake in what his sisters needed help with in redards to homework and just being someone to talk to while their parents were busy. He would also help around the house in the form of chores, but often found it difficult to help his adoptive parents because Sarah had works for the CEO of an insurance company, and their father works as a defense attorney. Learning to Fight(Reluctantly) In the midst of a bitter, frigid winter day, the family was enjoying each other's company in the living room. Isaac sat near his sisters as they listened to music on their phones as he was a reading history book, and his parents were watching sime tv. Yet, this was inturrupted when a sonicboom pierced the air and something zipped on by, almost shattering the windows in the process. The family was rattled enough to grab some winter gear and investigate, only for a another sonicboom to ring out, followed by the faint sound of something crashing. Upon leaving, they move into the city, only to see a large projectile (confirmed to be an asteroid) has made impact in the marketing district. As the asteroid cooled down, it the rocky and metallic shell encased a rather moderately sized pod, large enough on an average mobian to fit in. The anomaly piloting it couldn't be seen due to darkened windows and screens of the pod. It wasn't until the pod opened that a monocular , three figured robot emerge. The folks begam to believe that ot was one of Eggman's robots and proceeded to attack it, only for it to raise its hands and speak english. It said that ot was actually an alien scout drone. It than said, and showed, evidence that it was as well as bringing a message from Cyberspace saying that ot was in dire need of people willing to fight in an ongoing war. The drone said it was looking for "specific natives belonging to documented soldiers, medics, and engineers from the Accord." Isaac, much to his terror, was one of the people requested. When Isaac heard this, he refused because he was too young and was inexperienced with weapons or firearms. Despite, the robot didn't listen and instead went on with who was coming, finishing off with telling them that they only had 3 days to be prepared. Isaac's parents tried to negotiate and even threaten the robot, but machine didnt even show the tiniest bit of fear, and even threatened them if they refuse, their planet would he destroyed by the robot's enemies, who are aliens themselves. Defeated, they returned home, still trying to process all that had been during the course of three weeks. When the duration passed Issac said his goodbyes, some more tearful than others, as he and 899 others were then transported on a large carrier ship, and sent to Cyberspace. The separation from his folks didn't him any good as he became homesick a few days after being transported. He would get over this, but go from homesick, isolated bookworm to territorial, protective warhawk that often prefers to go it alone. These would worsen after months of conflict, practice, and dragging Raven to the preformance tests. Admittedly there was no choice because his refusal could've designated him for termination because of the desperation of Omikrota. The Nuclear Option Eventually, Isaac's issues continued to get worse to the extent of experiencing depression and almost commiting suicide. This was pushed away because it would only validate his fears and wouldn't help the decline from 900 to 225 over the course of a year. But he also feels responsible despite not being a leader. Yet, these would be minor when it came to a permanent change both physically, and psychologically. Isaac , 18 years old, was out on a patrol surveying a city due to reports of a spy or possibly or domestic terrorist group having made a F.O.B. there. The city was Xinataq-Rija, one of the few cities of Cyberspace. He happened upon the terrorist when he stopped by a energy maintenance facility. Isaac pursued the individual after it refused to listen to any commands, and was "walking like it broken the hydraulics in one of its legs". The chase went on, resulting in the target pulling out a blaster and firing back at Isaac, killing others as it went either as collateral or accidental. This chase went on until Isaac rushed the guy into a room (soon realized to be a demonstration room on trying to replicate the human's creation of Atomic, or Nuclear Energy) to which Isaac hacked a nearby panel, trapping himself and the target in the room, resulting in close and ranged combat. This combat would inadvertantly activate a prototype Nuclear Reactor (Using some atomic energy from dying stars) and supposedly kill them and everyone inside the facility. Oddly enough. Isaac survived thanks to the heavy armored "Legion" suit, but due to some locking mechanism failures, let massive amount of radiation seep a incinerate him from outside-in. (For more, please refer to Contact Logs 009945-A1 and -A2 for intial contact and chase, 0004452-O8: Burn Notice, and Emergency Log: Automatized for reconstruction) This incident would result in very invasive surgery, a machine capable of turning a organic's ethereal spirit into a hologram and contain it, as well as created a autonomous body to bind whatever organic material remained of his irradiated carcass that was still considered salvageable. Atomics would also be used to fuel this body, and his blood would merge with it via molecular binding. However. Some of his brain was damaged to wear his memory cells were degrading quickly, forcing a hasty preservation effort that stored Isaac's childhood memories in a separate computer. By Throwing Shade, There was History that Had Been Made Months following the incident, the supposed domestic terrorists were indeed real, and had a lot of influence over the area, with their lieutenants and leader actually having white-collar jobs or even governing roles for the city. They had been executed for their betrayal to the Fiegric Zos Xocayu (Old World Legion). Due to Isaac's condition, he can recall his full name and function as a combatant, but couldn't remeber anything about his childhood, his family or friends. He had become a blank slate that was retrained and, according to him, "reforged" from his old body. He was taken out of the Old World Legion following all of this. He was then reassigned to join the "Tiquoir" or Shadow Knights. This was a subdivision of the legion. (See Log: 00235689- Knight, Knight: An Intro for Our Newest Recruits (Or Fresh Bait). Over the next two years, Isaac would become a valuable member to the division, utilizing firearms and swords to work with. In the first year, Isaac received the designation of "Raven", his codename that masks his original name. As a cyborg, he was originally dubbed "Shadowbait" in this year. In year two, he earned the title Shadowbane, and his living armor shifted into the armor he is seen in to this day (Additional Information in document 07812295: Dead before Daylight: The Stories of the The Knights.) The Shadow Knights collapsed following the deaths of Shadowwalker Fracture (Shadowwalker being a tier 4 title), and Shadowmaster Iota (Shadowmaster being tier 5), a lack of support or approval back home, and budget cuts that significantly reduced their number. A Pact and A Retreat: Going Silent After the collapse, Raven would later attend a memorial for the Old World Legion on the Day of the Ceasefire, only to be surprised by an attack from Za Nakrota's forces. This attack was an all out siege that would outlast the Old World Legion , ripping the majority of robots to pieces with their advanced technology, and killing scores of Cyber-mobians in the process. Raven would be among a group of 100 survivors boarding a deep space transporter named "Shockpoint." Onboard, he attended a meeting with some survivors, even some former Shadow Knights, agree to a pact known as " Incognito ", which was a set of rules that were built upon three specific pillars: Secrecy, Security, and Scrutiny. The document authorizes them to execute or administer amnestics should they be discovered at their individual discretion, to which Raven typed has codename onto the pact. He later then went to Nicole's room to comfort her from the attack, as she had fallen into shock up to this point. After some time had passed, the Shockpoint was found courtesy of Za Nakrota's warship named "Apollyon" , and attacked upon reaching a planet that was seeded with Cybernetic life eons ago. Both ships fought with every piece of artillary they had but the fight ended in a stalemate when the Apollyon rammed into the Shockpoint. This led to catastrophic system failure and descending to the planet, both ships ripping, shearing and melting apart as they did. Raven would go into stasis as the heat from the outside started making its way into the ship. Colonial Conniptions and Unfriendly Faces Raven would wake up with a ringing in his only ear and auditory processors inside a laboratory with two humans in the room, he saw a couple animals conversing with one another, a series of computers, and devices sitting next to them. He is informed by Savannah, one of the leaders, that he and Nicole were found and brought to the Green Ridge Colony. He is informed that he and Nicole are a group of people that is still being finalized from the crash of the Shockpoint Starship. He offered to A Better Tomorrow Powers 'Atomokinesis- '''A power that acts as an energy source for him. He can bend the volatile of nuclear, radioactive, and atomic energy. Atomic power on it's own is also fed into his Plutonic Chest Core, in the form of Plutonium Batteries. This energy can be concentrated in either small quantities in the form of energy beams and short time boosts in agility and endurance and can be used multiple times, or in large quantities such as reaching a "Overcharged" form, generate a close proximity particle barrier that can break down incoming objects at a molecular level, or create a larger, powerful direct attack, or create an emp effect. Yet, this is dangerous as it can kill him or severely weaken him '''Atomic Pulse Wave- '''One of two powers that can kill its user. This move requires a substantial amount of energy to be absorbed and expelled that is charged to be white hot. Upon release, the energy is not only made of radiation, but also kills anything caught in the blast radius, both biological and mechanical. The blast also has an EMP effect, permanently burning out electric equipment and robots alike. This consumes about 85% of his energy. '''Warhead Slam- '''The second power that can be used with massive quantities of radiation, but also comes at a potentially deadly cost. Much like the Atomic Pulse Wave, he needs to hit a white hot status before executing the move, and has to be reach at least the stratosphere or reach an extreme speed in order for the full effect of the power. Upon impact, the force shoots up a mushroom cloud, followed a massive surge of energy shooting upward, with trace amounts of fallout sprinkling out of the mushroom cloud down to the ground, making the epicenter of the explosion highly irradiated. This could also kill him due to massive amount of energy expended in this power '''Possession- '''An unexpected gain after having survived a mental trip into one of Velkorahs nightmares This power was the result of a small amount of Velkorah's bio fluid that makes up his slimy shell was infused into Raven's irradiated blood, and then intertwined with his internal structures. In order to possess a target, he needs to use small amounts of radiation to create a "spectral state", making him look transparent and more of a ghost, with a light green aura. In this state, he can possess a target be it male, female, robot, anyone. He can control their motions and their body. He will often try to avoid controlling the brain unless it proves to maintain control of the target. Though, he does run the risk of killing or poisoning the host, unless he holds into a fission cooler in order to suppress radioactive emissions. However, he can only control them so long as he has the energy to maintain control or can force him out with a strong enough mental force. Abilities '''Rokshamiin Transformation- '''A form that is only attained when absorbing a large amount of energy or absorbs the four Raggadak Gems completely. This particular form gives Raven not only the knowledge of Xi Paxxam Roksha, but some of the abilities of this individual. Though, this makes him rather weak and fatigued upon consuming too much energy from the gems themselves or doesn't refuel the energy from the gem's pedestal. This state bears increased resilience, temporary attack and defense boosts, and enables to fly due to the energy influx, but upon deactivation, he can become extremely fatiqued to the point that he will enter emergency stasis, leaving him open to attacks due to the energy consumed. '''Atomic Transformation- '''A temporary transformation that can only be achieved by Overcharging hinself with excessive radiation. In this state, he will be constantly emitting radioactive energy, as well as create a temporary close proximity particle barrier meant to disintegrate bullets and artificial weapons . However, energy blasts can pentrate the particle barrier and actually weaken the form's damage output. Although, the combined force of the energy from both sources could lead to a nuclear explosion if care is not taken. '''Spin Dash- '''An ability that was difficult for him to master. At maximum charge, it can act as a very helpful speed boost. '(Limited)Atomic Absorption- 'A key ability that Raven can utilize in order to keep his energy levels at their peak and increase the strength of his attacks. This ability is often used to recharge his Plutonic chest core and maximize his storage capacity. He is often seen near nuclear power plants as a result, trying to absorb the radiation to keep himself alive. He can even temporarily exceed these limits to enter an overcharge state. Without this ability, he would most likely die hard. Alongside the threat of death, he also has ro make sure the temperature was warm. '(Uncontrollable) Gender switching -''' This particular ability was the result of having his DNA mutated by the atomic energy coursing through his body, and temporarily shutting down his "Y" Chromosome. This ability is out of his control and can happen every day for a total of 3 hours, so long In this state, Raven goes by the moniker of Rachel, and if that doesn't work, then the name becomes Isabelle. Aside from from the establishment of a new identity, It also gave her a lighter set of armor for her cybernetic form, making her more acrobatic and agile. She is also more flexible, able to bend more to squeeze through tight spots or narrow spaces. She is also able to use her Atomokinesis in the same manner as her male counterpart Yet, with this lighter frame came an increased susceptibility to both ballistics and energy weapons. It is also likely that bullets can penetrate the armor, and energy weapons can create deep wounds. However, her genetics are also exposed if Raven begins to become Rachel. If another female's DNA intermingled with Raven's during the transition(tears, sweat,etc.), it can cause the transformation to replicate the other female's appearance, acting as a twin sibling for the same amount of time as if he were becoming Rachel. However, it'll only be in the realm of physicality and abilities. The mental state is unaffected in this form unless he is instructed to encode a personality that can be swapped in and out in this process. Weaknesses '''Rust- '''One that doubles as a fear for him, more than that of spiders. This came as he was forced to watch so of the robots he fought alongside with in the Shadow Knights rust from the inside out, slowly killing them and spilling oily black fluids from their chests, eyes, and joints. He even saw some metallic armor pieces catch fire and turn to ash rapidly. Some wires statted emitting electricity and only added to it. '''Fire- '''This is something he intends to avoid 100% of the time, knowing Cybrexium is highly flammable and can burn rather quickly , depending on how hot the fire is. He will also start to sweat when in close proximity, and will have to keep a fission cooler handy to prevent overheating, or a self-destruct. '''Ice- '''Another elemental factor that Raven often tries to stay away from, much like the fire. It too, much like fire can do serious damage his armor. However, the best Ice can do is increase the rate of the armor going through the rusting process. But it if does get through, It could short out some of his electical systems or rip through some of his systems. '''Weather/Temperature- '''This can throw Raven's radioactive energy out of balance and threaten him as a whole. However the effect depends on how hot or cold the temperature is. Should it be too high, he will enter emergency stasis or self-destruct. If it's too cold he will only enter emergency stasis. In mild conditions he would sweat, but by how much is due to being too humid. * '''Radiation Withdrawal- '''This easily gives off the false impression of being addicted to radiation. Though je does show signs of fatigue and lethargy if the energy is too low. If he goes without sufficient radiation for too long, it'll also cause him to act out mentally, displaying crankiness, anger, lack of restraint, or even psychosis. '''No CQC - '''A weakness that spells defeat for him . Raven may be skilled in firearms, kinetics, and swords, but cannot rely on his fists to save his life. He would he would be lucky to punch an organic in the face and leave them with a bloody mouth. Category:Cyborgs Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:Elemental Abilities